Life Threatening: Bound in Blood
by MikaelsonWolf
Summary: Karalyn Dracul-Tepes is a guardian, but not a normal guardian to say the least. She's a vampire who's power were requested to protect anyone within two specific family lines. McCall and Stilinski. She's always been behind the scenes of their lives, as requested by the parents, but what happens when Sheriff Stilinsk calls her for help with his son's sudden mental instability?
1. Chapter 1

-One

"If I do this for you, then you have to give me something in return."I say, eyeing Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski wearily as they stand in front of me with their spouses. Both couples were expecting and knew of the town's supernatural history. I was brought here to negotiate 'protection services' for their children. After a while we came to the agreement of blood bags from the hospital and help changing my records at the police station if and whenever I decide to move here.

But that was years ago.

Now I do believe Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski are in high school, though from what an old family friend of mine told me, Scott was now a werewolf.

"Dammit Derek."I growl, slamming my fist down onto Peter's desk. Not only was that over compensating ignoramus supposed to be dead, giving Derek his place as Alpha, but Scott McCall was bitten by him. Derek paces and nods, his eyes watching me carefully as if watching a cobra coiling to strike.

"He was under my protection, Derek! I leave Beacon Hills for a few days and you turn him into a werewolf?! And you're telling me this now?! He's been a wolf for months now! God dammit!"I growl, my Transylvanian accent thickening my words with anger. I was more upset with myself. I should've seen the signs or even smelled the change in him, but if was too distracted. I was too busy planning on what that night's dream would be. Yes I say dream, even thought vampires themselves hardly ever sleep, I used to sneak into Stiles' room and meet him in his dreams. Oh how I longed for that connection again. He sighs, noticing my absentmindedness, and shifts to walks toward me. I grab my leather jacket from the desk and walk out, slamming the rather large metallic door on the way out.

Today though, would be different. Today I was going back to school. I dreaded this part, but i knew I'd cope just fine. I had already made friends with Lydia Martin, Allison Argent and Erica Reyes. Lydia was merely just a bonus while Erica, being a werewolf herself, could keep me up to date on Derek's pack's plans and Allison being a hunter in training could keep me on her good side.

I walk down the long hallway and straight up to Erica, leaning against a locker talking to a boy off in the distance. He was a rather tall, pale, handsome boy with light brown hair and grayish blue eyes. His weak smile was cute, showing his nervousness as he looks up at me over her shoulder. She turns and smiles triumphantly.

"About damn time you showed up. Honestly I don't know how you volunteered to come back here."She groans, talking about school in general, before flipping her hair and walking off to our first class. I laugh softly and grab the extra books the boy held out for me.

"I'm Isaac. I've heard a lot about you from Derek."He says sweetly. I smile and sit beside him, behind Erica. My eyes wonder around the meaningless history room until they find who I've been looking for. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Scott sat next to him. He was shorter than Isaac, but obviously much stronger. He was tan with dark brown eyes and black hair, holding a faint scowl with experience. I smile to myself and roll my eyes as the teacher takes his place at the head of class. We got into groups and we expected to work, but what teenager really ever does?

"I'm sorry, class, you can get back to work after I introduce our new student. Miss Tepes will you please stand up?"He asks, waving me up to my feet. I laugh and stand, making eye contact with both the boys, but especially Stiles. He was tall with semi-tan skin, skinny but packed with muscle, light brown almost Carmel eyes, black hair and the permanently nervous smirk of a sweethearted dork. My sweet hearted dork. I smile wider at the thought.

"Hello. I'm Karalyn Dracul-Tepes and I'm a sucker for a sweet geek."I say, twirling my hair between my fingers and popping my gum like the typical flirting teen. I giggle obnoxiously and wink at Stiles before rolling my eyes at myself, composing my true nature and sitting back down.

"What, did your parents name you after Dracula?"A snobby girl asks. I smile and cross my arms over my chest, glaring directly at her.

"You could say that."I say lowly, taking everything I have not to flash my fangs at her. Erica laughs and props her feet up on the empty desk in front of her just before the bell rings. I walk out with her and toward our next class when a voice catches my attention.

"I know her, man. I've seen her before."Stiles says to Scott, standing at his locker. Scott chuckles faintly and shakes his head.

"You just met her, bro. Maybe you saw her before class, but this girl is new here. Be nice, be cool."He says, smirking as he rubs Stiles' shoulder to calm him down. I smile to myself and bite my lip gently, absentmindedly following Erica to our next class. Again we sat near each other, though this time Scott and Stiles were much closer and the teacher seemed to notice the change. He smirks, sarcasm and irony spilling through his words as he paces in front of his desk.

"Hey, new girl! You paying attention?"He calls, glaring at me. I roll my eyes and finish the object it was doodling on the empty page in front of me.

"No."I say proudly as the class laughs. I look at Erica and shrug in all sincerity. The teacher smiles faintly but quickly composes himself.

"Go easy, Coach. She's new."Stiles and Isaac defend me.

"Gee boys, I didn't know that."Coach snaps. I roll my eyes and cross my legs, drowning out the stupid lecture until the bell finally rings. The rest of the day seemed to only drag on, but having most of the same classes as Stiles and Scott made it better. Isaac throws his arm around my shoulders after our last class and leads me along side Erica out to my car. I go to say something when my phone rings. I answer it, smiling at the name.

"Hello Derek."I smile, eyes flickering toward Scott and Stiles standing at his jeep. Stiles slips from his stance against the hood, trying to look normal but being too nervous, while Scott's head stays tilted down. He was listening to the call. I laugh and listen to Derek informing me of the success in finishing moving my things into my new home. Scott looks up at Stiles and cocks his head questioningly.

"Thank you Derek. We'll have to have a party once I settle in."I say smiling at Erica and Isaac. He groans and hangs up, though it knew he'd love the distraction from his uncle.

"How does she know Derek?"Stiles asks softly. Scott looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe she's an ex girlfriend."Scott says.

"Or a wolf."Stiles says in a hushed tone. They both look at me, standing between Isaac and Erica now. They flash their wolffish eyes and I just smile.

"Close."I say softly so only Scott can hear me. His eyes widen in shock. He looks at Stiles and back at me, but I'm already climbing into the car. Poor boy is so confused. I laugh and drive home to decorate. Oh this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

-Two

After weeks of adjusting to school and even the obnoxious culture of this time period, I found myself growing much more attached to Stiles than I'd ever imagined. I dragged Derek, kicking and screaming like the giant man child he is, to every lacrosse game he had even if he only sat on the bench. Derek got to talk to the older girls who came for the after party and I came to sit on the bench next to him while Coach stood ranting at the sidelines to Scott, Jackson and Isaac.

"That's odd."Stiles smiles, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes slowly wander over the door to his room behind me one night after a game. His father just smiled as we walked into the house, leaving soon after saying something about pulling an all nighter.

"He usually asks who you are or that I better not do anything I'd regret."He adds, walking toward his window. He opens it and sighs with relief as the cool air rushes in. I laugh and walk toward him.

"He's probably focused on the case and I can handle myself, Stiles."I smile, touching his bicep gently. He was a skinny boy but damn near every ounce of it was pure muscle. I bite my lip faintly at the thought of just how jacked he was, clearing my throat and pulling away to avoid any awkwardness between us. With my back to him, I can hear his heart skip faintly and the faint sound of a low chuckle. The smile that I imagined crossed his lips, crooked but sweet nonetheless, made my knees weak. I walk toward the opposite window, tapping my black painted nails on the glass gently as his scent gets stronger. Even tainted with the sweat from the hot pads and uniform I could feel my undead heart lurching to life I rhythmically. He touches my right arm and stands on my left, his other hand wandering up my left hand as it remains on the cold glass.

"Why is one nail painted red?"He chuckles, sliding his fingers between mine only to further justify the different between us. His fingers were longer and skinny but smooth as if they were meant to sooth a woman. I laugh faintly at the thought and turn to face him.

"I don't have a real reason, just thought it was cool and I love seeing the anger behind the OCD people who notice them."I laugh. He chuckles and nods, pulling away. The absence of his touch proves my hunger for it, but why was I so thirsty for the satisfaction of it? I blush faintly and look down at my heels, crossing my ankles and leaning against the cool window frame. He runs a hand through his hair and laughs, turning and walking toward the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. Scott should be here soon. I'm gonna go take a shower."He says sweetly. My smile slips at the mention of company. Part of me just wanted to spend time alone with him. I nod, forcing the smile to the surface again. He smiles and pats the door frame before leaving. I bite my lip curiously and walk out of the room, exploring the house. It was obvious that it was only the two of them by the size, but other than the compact areas it was beautiful. I start to walk back up to his room when my phone buzzes with a group text.

"Rave at the old warehouse tmrrw nite 9. Be there!"It read, giving the address to Derek's warehouse. I laugh, knowing this had to be because of the new twin wolves and Scott. Lydia was the first to text me soon after, asking me if I was going and I reply with a simple maybe. She sends a frowning emoji and pictures of outfits to choose from. I laugh and lie back on Stiles' bed, looking through them. How she already had outfits planned was beyond me. Seeing the outfits and how her slender frame stood perfectly in each reminded me of how people talked about her. She wasn't exactly the kindest person to people she wasn't friends with and it was rumored Stiles was in love with her. I sit up, looking at the picture of my favorite outfit, my senses too distracted to focus on the scent of the perfect mixture of Axe and Old Spice entering the room. I text her to wear the blue loose top with her floral high waisted shorts and flats with her hair pulled back just as Stiles sits next to me. Jarring me into alertness.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry."He smiles, massaging my shoulder gently to calm me down like Scott had done to him on the first day. He looks down at my phone and frowns, taking out his phone and noticing the lack of invite. I cover his phone screen with my hand and pull his attention back up to my eyes.

"It doesn't matter."I say, talking about the invite. "You're coming with me."I say happily, standing and shifting to sit in the open window's sill. He smiles and steps up behind me.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you?"He chuckles nervously, sitting next to me on the floor with his arms resting on his knees. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm the one with the invite and I'm the one who wants you to go. If the situations was reversed and I didn't have an invite, who you ask me to be your date?"I say, smiling down to him. He straightens and stands, clearing his throat with a hint of awkwardness.

"You want me to be your date?"He asks, his back to me. I clear my throat and pull away from the window.

Shit, what did I do?

"I uh...I mean yea. What girl wouldn't? Lydia doesn't know what she's missing with you."I say, biting my lip as if to stop the words from spilling from my lips.

God dammit.

He turns quickly, eyes wide at my knowledge of his feelings for her, and lets his head fall.

"We've been in the same class since second grade."He says softly before looking up at me again. I smile and nod at the adorable sense of nervousness that seemed to radiate from him. I step up to him and take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You don't have to go with my, Stiles, but if anyone asks how you got in without an invite just say you came with me."I say, stepping around him and walking toward the door. He steps up behind me quickly and grabs my hand, his eyes filled with reassurance and confidence though his body was ridged with awkwardness and panic.

"Stay. I'd love to go with you."He says sweetly, just barely above a whisper. I smile and throw my arms around his neck in a rush of emotions, laughing happily. I tense up in his arms and pull away quickly, letting my eyes drop back to my heels apologetically. He chuckles and hugs me before turning to put a movie in. We barely watched the movie, lying in bed talking about how much we knew about the supernatural after explaining how Derek and I knew each other, being an old family friend, and laughing until we fell asleep. I felt bad leaving out the truth about me, but it was afraid he'd fear me and never want to see me again.

I woke up the next morning to faint snoring and groan as I stretch. I look up and realize I was sleeping on his chest, my hand clutching his shirt as if I'd loose him during the night. I pull away slowly, trying not to wake him, and leave him a note to wake up to.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Last night was so much fun. Thanks for the movie. I'll see you at the rave tonight. -Kara."I read. I lie it on the pillow next to him and walk out of the house.

A few hours later, just hours before the party, Stiles texts me.

"I could've driven you home."He texts me as I dance around the living room, talking to Lydia and Allison on the phone while listening to music. I laugh faintly and text him back.

"Like I said, I didn't wanna wake you up."I send, smiling.

"Who're you texting?"Lydia noses. I smile and answer her.

"Aww."Allison coos. I laugh and shake my head.

"Still, I feel bad you had to walk."He texts me. I sigh, knowing it gave me time to run to the hospital and get the blood bags Melissa had ready for me, and text him back.

"I enjoy the cool air, Stiles. It's fine. I don't mind, really."I reassure him. I could almost hear him sigh as he responds with a straight faced emoji. I shake my head and FaceTime the girls as Erica and I search through my closet for clothes to wear. She already had her outfit read with bright colored threads and glow bracelets and necklaces. She bought some for me and even Stiles, poking fun at my attraction to him when she gave them to me. I finally decided on a lilac dress and white heels with a white flower head band that Erica and I laughed a good fifteen minutes at. The style these days amazed me.

"What if there's body paint? Aren't you gonna want Stiles to paint you?"Erica teases, nudging me with her hip. I glare at her and roll my eyes.

"They always have extra clothes for that so it'll be fine."I say softly, shrugging it off. Lydia laughs, knowing she wouldn't have Aidan paint her, much less keep her clothes on, and Allison smiles knowing she'd have Isaac paint her. They were all adorable.

After a while, Erica and I get ready together, still facetiming Allison and Lydia to make sure we do look good.

"I'll meet you at the warehouse. Erica is gonna take me. Want me to wait for you?"I text Stiles, biting my lip nervously as my stomach churns slightly. Erica takes my hand and leads me out to her car, smiling at the joy on my face.

"No it's fine. I'm taking Scott so I'll just meet you inside."He texts me back. I smile and sing along to the songs played on the radio along side Erica. It wasn't until we pulled up to the warehouse that Sheriff Stilinski emails me a link to an article. The article was about mysterious deaths with numbers burned behind the right ear of each victim as well ask black goo dripping lick blood from their ear drums. I brush the article off and put my phone away, walking into the warehouse. Luckily the place was very well hidden and insulated so barely any sound radiated from inside. We walk inside, sliding the large metallic door open to a sea of brightly colored people and booming music. Erica and I smile happily and walk straight toward Allison and Isaac.

"Where's Lydia?"I ask. Allison laughs and looks at me with that -you-know-where kind of glare. I laugh and nod as a good song comes on. Erica touches my arm and points toward the crowd. I nod and wave her off. Allison nods toward the door and smiles as Scott and Stiles step into the warehouse. Erica steps up next to me for a moment and hands me a drink, smirking at Stiles before walking back into the crowd.

"Hey. You look great."Stiles smiles, his lips tilting into the adorably crooked smirk. I smile and tuck hair behind my ear.

"Hi. Thank you."I laugh as Scott steps around us and straight up to a near by girl. I take a drink of the obviously spiked punch and dance along side Allison in front of the boys until Lydia comes up to us, tugging Aidan along behind her.

"There's body paint and extra clothes in the other room."She smiles, nodding in the direction of the room. Allison cheers and pats Isaac's chest before grabbing my arm and tugging me toward the room. She closes the door and helps me pick out an outfit, settling on an orange crossed crop top, orange shorts and orange and black fox ears. I laugh and put them on, keeping my white heels on. She grabs some paints, tying her shirt up, and walks out to the boys. Isaac saw us first, his mouth dropping open as he nudges Stiles. He turns and chokes on his punch. I smile and walk toward him, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"You have three choices. We paint you, you paint us or both."Allison says commandingly, a stern smirk on her lips as she gets a paintbrush ready. Isaac looks at Stiles and chuckles, pulling his shirt off. I smile and look at Stiles. He nervously looks at me and dips his entire hand in the paint. I laugh and tug him close by his belt and pull off his shirt. He chuckles as i do the same and run my hand down his chest. He dips his other hand in paint and runs his hand down my sides in waves. I take a paint brush and paint a tribal piece over his chest as he paints swirls over my chest. I use Allison's compact to paint my lips in a bright orange that matched my outfit and kiss his neck, forcing myself to pul away once the paint stuck. He bites his lip, his eyes filled with lust suddenly, and pulls me into the crowd.

For hours we dance together, my eyes drifting around the crowd to keep from getting too excited and yet still find my eyes giving into the thirst. My eyes glow silver and luckily he only thought they were contacts. I turn to face him, wrapping an arm around his neck as my other hand stays in his hair. I dance with him, smiling as he nervously fumbles to keep his hands on my ever moving hips. It wasn't until the song slowed that he breathlessly pulls me toward the stairs. He hands me a bottle of water and takes a drink of his, keeping his eyes down on the bottle. I tap my heels against the concrete steps and him along with the songs. It wasn't until a very welcomed sensation is pressed to my collar bone. I turn and look at Stiles, laughing faintly at the remaining blue neon paint on his lips, wiping it off with my thumb. I slide my hand from the front of his face, around his perfect jaw and behind his neck. I pull him close and lean my forehead against his. He smiles and shifts slightly, kissing me gently. I gaps faintly, feeling him smirk against me, and ultimately kiss him harder. He tangles his fingers in my hair and presses his tongue against my bottom lip gently. I gladly open my mouth slightly, moaning lowly against him as he invades my mouth. I grip his arm in lust, nails digging into his skin as my body stiffens. I lose myself in this moment, fangs slowly dropping from my gums. It isn't until a long blood curdling scream irrupts that I pull away.

"Lydia!"Allison and Stiles gasp in unison as the music dims quickly. Suddenly the large metal door is thrown open, revealing an angry alpha Derek.

"Out."He howls as everyone clears out of the ware house around him. He glares at all of the remaining people, the people he knew most, and stares at me.

"Somethings's here."He growls lowly so only Isaac, Erica, Scott and I can hear. I stand quickly, feeling guilty for not smelling it before. Over the scent of sweat, liquor and paint was an unfamiliar intruder. It was then that I noticed Aidan passed out near the balcony door. I run to him and wake him up just as Lydia shakily stumbles inside with the help of Scott and his date.

"They came out of the shadows."She murmurs. Those words ran a chill down my spin along with what I found. Behind Aidan's right ear was the number 5 burned into his skin.

"Shit."I growl.


	3. Chapter 3

-Three

Derek and I help Aidan up and sit him next to his brother, who just happened to come out of a random room with Danny from school. Allison and Stiles check on Lydia, Aidan groaning as he walks toward her. I step up to Derek when Scott calls for all of our attention. I turn and growl, seeing a man dressed as an ancient Chinese legend in what seemed to be black smoke. Allison stays near Lydia protectively as Stiles stands at her side and looks at me. I shake my head and wave him back. He shakes his head and steps closer as more and more of the demonic creatures step into the light. Scott throws a punch but the creature dodges it, throwing him away from itself as if he were weightless. Stiles steps up to throw a punch too, but i growl and pull him back his shirt.

"Stay behind me."I growl loudly, my fangs dropping as my eyes glow again. I try to keep my face from him and Scott but it was hard when Stiles refuses to listen. I push him again the other die of the pillar Lydia sat against.

"Stiles, please."I snap, listening to Allison and Lydia gasp. Shock consumes him, but at least it keeps him front fighting. I throw the fox ears across the room and fight along side Ethan, Aidan, Derek, Scott, Isaac and Erica. Together we try and defeat them, but it's no use. They're too strong. It isn't until the sun rises that they disappear in thin air. I sit on knees, trying to catch my breath as my ribs slowly snap and heal again. I groan and growl lowly until everyone steps up, noting my pain.

"We should get her to the hospital."Scott says softly. "Mom can help her there."He adds, stepping toward me. Derek grabs his arm and shakes his head.

"No. She'll heal."He says lowly, turning to help Lydia up.

"W-what are you?"Stiles stutters, eyes wide in fear. Tears immediately flood my eyes and I can't handle the pain. I didn't want him to hate me or fear me. I run a hand through my hair and stand, pulling my lilac dress over my orange outfit, walking toward him.

"That's not important right now."I say, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Derek carries Lydia out to Erica's car and with her, he takes her home. I start to walk home when I hear Allison call my name. I ignore it and continue walking. I just wanted to go home.

"Kara!"I hear Stiles and Scott call over the roar of Stiles' jeep. I shake my head and run home as fast as I can only to find Derek waiting for me.

"I don't wanna hear it, Derek."I growl, stomping inside and taking off my heels. He closes the door and sighs.

"I'm not hear to scorn you, Karalyn. You know I'm very open about my wolf, I just think you're handling this wrong."He says, watching me as I change out of my two pairs of clothes and wrap a towel around me. I roll my eyes and wave him to my bed as I get in the shower to wash off the paint.

"Where is she?"I hear two voices bark at Derek. He chuckles and I can almost feel the smirk playing on his lips.

"Who?"He laughs.

"Is this your house, Derek, cause it kinda seems a little too girlly. Unless you're trying to tell us something."Stiles growls angrily. Sarcasm really was his only defense. I open the bathroom door, pulling on a long shirt and shorts, just as Derek pins them both against the wall.

"Derek!"I growl. He lets them go and looks at me, stepping to my side.

"Leave."I say softly. Stiles steps closer, but i pull away.

"Go. Now, before I call your father and tell him you weren't at Scott's but out drinking with friends."I threaten sadly, using his lie as leverage. I hated it. His eyes shine with pain and regret. Scott pats his shoulder and leads him out the door. Once the sound of the front door closing rings out, the tears come again. Derek catches me before I can fall to the floor, crying my eyes out. They were supposed to know and now he's terrified of me. I cling to Derek as he lies back on the cool wood floor.

"You did your job, Karalyn. You were hired to protect them and you did. If Stiles can't understand that then he doesn't deserve you."He says softly, trying to calm me down. It didn't help. After a while, I fall asleep in Derek's arms. It wasn't until he moved that I realized that.

I lost track of time, calling the school and having Derek lie for me as if I were going on vacation for a week or two. I just didn't want to see them or the utter disgust in their eyes. It wasn't until I got word that Peter was after Scott again that I even showed my face around them again. It just so happened that an alpha pack was in town, apparently following Aidan and Ethan here from a different state. While seeing Melissa about my blood bags, the hospital went until a sort of attack, forcing them to evacuate. I run to Cora's room, running into Derek and Scott just before Stiles rounds the corner.

"Shit."I growl under my breath. Derek goes to say something when loud scratching sounds ring out. I turn and see a dark skinned woman werewolf running her claws down the hall wall toward us. Stiles grabs my hand and calls for the guys to run, taking off toward Cora's room. Somehow we managed to get Cora out into an ambulance without being attacked.

"Take her home."Derek snaps, shoving Stiles toward the drivers door. I growl, gripping his arm and nudging his attention toward Peter and the dark skinned woman.

"I'm not leaving you."Stiles says, eyes watching me sadly. I growl and ball my fists to keep from baring my fangs.

"Go!"I growl just before Peter grabs me. I watched the ambulance leave, leaving Derek to fight off the alpha woman while I fight off an obviously drugged up Peter and Scott to help Isaac and Allison hunt down the woman.

"I'm sorry, Melissa. I'm gonna go check on them now."I say into my phone, walking out to my car, throwing an empty blood bag into the trash. Faint scars left by Peter slowly heal now, but the image of how he looked under the influence still played in my mind.

"Melissa?"Scott calls, pushing off of Stiles' jeep and walking toward me. I groan under my breath, pinching the bridge of my nose. Scott storms up to me and snatches the phone from me. I growl and go to take it back when he asks for his mother.

"Scott, it's rude to take someone's phone. Give Karalyn her phone back and go home."I can hear her say sternly, hanging up. I growl, gritting my teeth with my hand out toward him as Stiles jogs up to his side.

"I was right."Scott says, looking at Stiles. "She knows my mom, which probably means she knows your dad."He explains, eyes washing over me as if the answers were written on my skin. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair, walking toward my car. Stiles grabs my hand and stops me, slowly and shakily slipping his finger in between mine.

"Is that true? Do you know our parents?"He asks softly. I look down at my heels and shake my head dismissively to myself, turning toward them.

"Yes I know your parents."I answer, putting a hand up to stop the question I knew was on Scott's lips. "No I'm not Derek's ex."I say softly, laughing under my breath at Stile's sigh of relief.

"I'm Peter's ex fiancé."I blurt, deciding that this was as best a time as ever to be completely honest, turning to my front door. Stiles chokes and flails his arms in the air as if to ask not only how I'd remotely like him but how he was supposed to compete with an alpha. I wave them inside and close the door behind them, texting Derek about what was going on.

"Wait...Peter's been assumed dead for a while and Derek's been thought of as missing since the fire. When were you two together?"Scott asks, sitting in the living room with a very worried Stiles. I sit in front of them on a bar stool, putting a hand on Stiles' reassuringly.

"I first met Peter when I met his sister, Derek's mother, Talia. We were friends for a while while I worked a business deal for my father between Beacon Hills and a small coven in Louisiana. I fell in love with him while in Louisiana, but when I had to go home to give my father the treaty, he burned the Hale home down with his family inside. Talia made me promise I'd protect her family so when I found out about the accident I helped Peter heal, not yet knowing Derek and Cora were in fact alright. When I found out he did that to his family, I broke off the engagement and went back to the house where I ultimately found Derek and Cora again."I explain, watching their eyes for any unspoken questions.

"Your father? What does he do that you had to go between states?"Scott asks as Derek walks in.

"He's royalty and newborns were being made too quickly in Louisiana while too many humans were being slaughtered in Beacon Hills. She was sent to have the Elders in the covens sign a treaty with her father and a pledge to limit their hunting."Derek explains, leaning again the stair post with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Newborns? Covens? What the hell was your father? The devil?"Stiles jokes, laughing nervously. I smile faintly and shake my head.

"Dracula."I answer simply, looking back at Derek. Was I doing the right thing? The room fell silent, only filled with the fast paced thuds of the two panicking teens in front of me. I sigh, standing and tucking hair behind my ear. I pace in front of them and groan.

"I am Princess Karalyn Mae Dracul-Tepes. Daughter of Prince Vlad Tepes III, otherwise known as Dracula, and Illona. I was sent to America in 1912 to keep the covens even with their hunting rates for my father. Foreign affairs if you will. It wasn't until after Derek's family was killed that a promise my parents made on my behalf kicked in. After that, I've been working in the shadows of Beacon Hills."I explain, trying to give more information on my history rather than why I knew their parents first. It was a lot to take in and I felt bad about it, but what was I supposed to do?

"So...when that girl in class asked if you were named after Dracula..and you're a..."Stiles stutters, looking at me. I nod and watch him as he sits back, rubbing his face in disbelief.

"So how do you know our parents? None of this explains that."Scott wonders, catching on. I nod and continue pacing.

"My parents made a promise to ancestors of yours that their armies would protect your families, but only once they activated our own personal treaty. That was activated when your parents were only a few months short of having you two. They wanted to protect you from the creatures they knew were inhabiting their home town. I've been behind the scenes, in the shadows and near you since the day you were born."I say, stopping in front of them. Derek clears his throat, pushing me to tell Stiles about the constant manipulation of his dreams. Scott lets it sink in before nodding a moment later, looking at Stiles.

"How do I know you?"He asks suddenly, standing angrily. Derek steps up protectively, but I put my hand up to stop him. Scott's face shown his wonder, watching his friend.

"I grew very attached to you very quickly after your mother died, taking it apon myself to protect you more personally, but the more time I spent with you the more I became fascinated with you. After your 16th birthday, I started watching you while you slept and meeting you in your dreams."I say softly, ashamed of how hidden I really was to them.

"The true meaning of ' dream girl'."Derek chuckles. I growl and snap at him, trying not to laugh as Stiles hits Scott happily, ranting about how he was right that he did in fact know me before I came to school. When I turn back, he runs his fingers under my hair and around the back of my neck. He pulls me close and kisses me gently, his other hand on my left hip. I moan faintly against his lips, fingers gripping his shirt gently. I step forward and into him, completely loosing myself in his touch just like at the rave. It was incredible and yet terrifying.

"I..i didn't expect that kind of a reaction."I smile, lying my forehead against his.

"When your eyes were shining at the rave, were you..."Stiles whispers, holding me close as if all was normal. I bite my lip gently and clear my throughout nervously.

"Dancing with you made me hungry and if it hadn't been for Lydia's scream pulling us apart you would've felt my fangs on your tongue."I explain. He chuckles faintly, obviously enjoying knowing he got to me, and wraps his arms around my waist. I lie my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent soothingly, only to have the moment ruined by Derek's laugh.

"Yea, now show him what he's kissing."He howls, walking to my side. I push Stiles back down onto the couch next to Scott, biting my lip gently at the way his eyes lit up with passion and look at Derek, letting my eyes shine bright as my fangs drop down. I look back at them and growl animalistically. Scott growls instinctively, but Stiles just smiles crookedly as if he were a geek meeting his favorite comic book writer.

"How do you get blood? Do you kill people?"Scott asks, drawing my attention away from Stiles.

"No. There are people who volunteer for live feedings, but your mother sneaks me blood from the hospital for protecting you while Sheriff Stilinski helps keep my real age a secret."I say, letting my face calm back to normal.

"How old are you?"Derek asks, looking at me, making me laugh. I only had remind him every other year it seemed.

"Almost 567 years old."I say, watching Stiles and Scott glare at me in disbelief. I laugh and nod that it was true. Derek wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his side, eyes glaring down at Stiles.

"Does the Sheriff know his vampire body guard is in love with his son?"He asks. I growl, eyes shining, and smack his chest.

"No and he never will."I growl. Stiles stands, objecting almost as if he were offended. I laugh softly, running my hand over his chest.

"There are too many werewolves and vampire who want me dead. I won't put you in danger."I say sternly. He sighs and flops onto the couch as if I crushed his dreams. I go to reassure him when his father calls me.

"Hello Sheriff."I say, motioning for Derek to stay quiet.

"Is my son there?"He asks, voice cracking with panic. I step out of the room, motioning for the boys to stay there.

"Yes. Is everything alright?"I ask, mind racing with possibilities.

"I..I don't know. None of this makes sense."He says, obviously pacing. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Okay. Stay put Sheriff, I'll be there soon with Stiles."I say, grabbing my keys.

"No. Just you. Please."He says with urgency. I look at Stiles and wonder what he had done.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."I say, hanging up and walk toward them.

"Looks like I have to go, but you're more than welcome to stay."I say hurriedly.

"Wait, what's wrong? What'd my dad say?"Stiles asks. I shake my head and kiss him, hopefully distracting him.

"I'll tell you later."I say, hurrying out of the house and over to Stiles' home.

"Sheriff?"I call once inside.

"Up here."He calls from Stiles' room.

"What's all this about?"I ask, opening the bedroom door. Inside his room, he stood in a corner near the desk. That was the only free space left from papers, notes and newspaper clippings all taped around the room and connected by red string.

"Since you've been gone, the principal says he hasn't been participating in class and Melissa says he hasn't been sleeping much she he's there. What is all this?"He explains, touching one of the pages near him. I look around the room, carefully stepping toward the far window. A large black figure catches my eye outside, watching me with gold eyes. I growl and study it. It was the same creatures that attacked at the rave.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that has something to do with this."I say, pointing toward the figure just as it disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

-Four

I couldn't sleep that night. I stayed much longer at Stiles' house, ironically without him, than I wanted to but coming home made me feel better. The fear that filled me at the sight of the black creature melted as his scent fills my lungs in thick waves. I grab a bag of blood, emptying into a mug to warm it up, and walk up to my room. It wasn't until I got to the top of the stairs that a heartbeat broke through my concentration. I swallow the gulp of blood that remained in my mouth and quietly open my bedroom door. Sure enough, Stiles was lying in my bed.

"Stiles?"I say softly, walking toward him. He jumps up, startled, and falls off the bed. I giggle and set my mug down.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want."He says, walking toward my door. I laugh and grip his hand, lacing my fingers through his like he had me. He turns toward me and smiles faintly. I kiss him gently and wrap my arms around his neck.

"How, your jeep is gone."I laugh. He groans and nods.

"Yea Scott and Derek left a few hours ago and I let Scott take her."He sighs.

"You can spend the night if you want. I can take you to school tomorrow."I say, pulling away.

"You're going tomorrow?"He says with a smile as if he were an excited child. I smile and nod, taking my shoes off.

"I have to give Coach hell some time right?"I smile, walking toward my closet and pulling out a long shirt and spandex shorts. He laughs and bites his lip gently as I walk toward the bathroom to get changed. I walk back, pulling my hair up into a loose bun. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"What have I missed?"I ask, pulling him toward the bed, knowing he won't get my double meaning. He lies me down and lies behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other rests bent behind his head.

"Nothing much, just projects and Coach complaining about you not being at school."He says with a sigh. "He blames me for why he doesn't have a perfect attendance record for his class."He adds softly. I turn to face him, curling into his chest, and shake my head.

"I didn't go because I didn't want to see the hatred in your eyes for me. I never wanted you to know what I am and I thought for sure after everything you'd hate me and never want to see me again."I correct him, tears blurring my vision. I grip his shirt and rest my head against his chest. "I cried in Derek's arms after I made you leave. The thought of loosing you was like a stake to the heart."I add softly, just above a whisper. He tilts my head up to look at him and kisses me gently, wiping my tears away.

"I remember every moment I spent with you in my dreams. Meeting you at school was the best thing that's ever happened to me. No matter what you are, I'll never hate you."He says sweetly, smoothing my hair. He kisses my forehead and pulls the blankets up over us.

"What about you? What have I missed with you?"I ask, trying to get him to explain the string and article covered room of his. He sighs and pulls away slightly, looking up at my ceiling.

"Dad called you about that, huh?"He asks absentmindedly.

"Not just that, Stiles. He knows you haven't been sleeping and you've been lacking in school. He's worried about you and so am I."I say, sitting up. He sits up and looks at me.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."He says dismissively. I shake my head and turn completely in front of him.

"That's literally my job and I know you're not fine. Something's wrong and it basso ethnic to do with that creature outside your house."I blurt out on accident. His heart races in my ears at the mention of the creature.

"There's a creature after my dad?"He asks, too worried to understand.

"No, I think it's after you and it has something to do with whatever's going on in your head."I say, touching his cheek. "Please, explain it to me."I say softly as if talking to a child. He sighs and pulls me close as he lies back. The rest of the night we spent talking about old cases that he thinks very well might be connected to new ones. He took it apon himself as the only normal human being in our group to be the brains of our operations. The problem was that it was opening him up to things I hadn't heard of in years and he was running himself ragged. I woke up the next morning to the smell of warmed up blood as Stiles climbs back into bed.

"You didn't finish your drink last night so I topped it off and warmed it up."He says sweetly, smiling and kissing my hair. I sit up and take a drink, humming in satisfaction.

"I thought you didn't like blood."I smirk at him as he lies his head in my lap. He chuckles and nods.

"I don't but it's easier to handle when it comes from a bag."He retorts. I run my fingers through his hair and slowly loose my smile, noticing the rather deep red circles around his eyes.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"I ask, sighing as he works to come up with a good excuse. I set the mug down and walk toward my closet.

"Stiles, you need rest. I'm calling your dad and then the school. You're not going today."I say, picking up my phone from my desk. He jumps up and covers my hands with his.

"No, don't please. He has enough to worry about and I have a test today. If I don't take it today I won't remember any of it."He says pleadingly. I knew he wasn't telling me something but I didn't have time to fight with him about it.

"Fine but as soon as you get home, you get some sleep."I order, grabbing my black skinny jeans, black heeled booties, a red lace shirt and my black cropped leather jacket. I get changed in the bathroom, listening to Stiles vent about how obnoxious Derek and the twins can be, and hurry to do my makeup and hair before leaving. I grab my keys and drive us to school.

"You look amazing today."Stiles smiles, kissing my cheek as we walk up to the school. I blush and thank him softly. I hurry from my locker, meeting Erica and Isaac at the door of my first class.

The day went by pretty fast, I had to fight with Coach a bit about why I was gone but I didn't mind it. At the end of the day, we all sat in the parking lot and talked. Erica drove her car over next to mine and Scott moved his motorcycle over near us. It was then that I actually met his race date Kira. She was a cute little Asian girl the obviously made Scott happy, not to mention was supernatural herself, though I could tell it still bothered him to see Allison with Isaac. Kira's aura was shaped like a fox made out of golden lightning. It was beautiful, but I couldn't ask her about it now.

"Wanna come back to the warehouse and rough house with Peter again?"Someone chuckles lowly in my ear. I turn and growl as Aidan and Ethan walk by. Stiles grabs my arm and pulls me close.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Just breathe. Calm down."He whispers, getting odd looks from Kira. I close my eyes, breathing Stiles' scent through my nose, and open them again once I'm calm. Scott explains to Kira what I am and that I help protect people. She happily accepts it and thanks me. I nod and say goodbye.

"But.."Stiles groans. I shake my head and wave him off toward the passenger door.

"No 'but's. You refused to sleep last night and you need your rest."I say sternly as everyone slowly starts to leave the lot. He gets in the car and let's me drive him home without any further struggle. I walk him to his door, planning on just leaving him to rest until his father asks me to stay talking about a murderer on the loose. After he leave for the station, I can hear Stiles curse and punch the wall from the other room.

"Hey, don't do that. What's wrong?"I say, taking the hand he held gingerly and massage it.

"I should be able to help him."He groans, pulling away and jogging up to his room. I let my eyes glow, beating him to his door.

"Talk to me. You don't have to try and figure this all out on your own."I say, pleadingly, worrying about his sanity. He brushes me off and walks into his room, flipping on the lights.

"You're a vampire, Lydia is a banshee and Allison is a hunter. Everyone else is a werewolf but me. I have to do this."He says angrily. His eyes darken as his face distorts slightly in pain and anger. I walk up to him but he turns away from me coldly. Had I done something? I follow his gaze toward the board in front of him and growl, taking out my phone.

"These are your father's cases, aren't they?"I ask, looking for the email the Sheriff sent me the night of the rave. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me as if I had no business budding in. I step closer to the board, ignoring his sudden change in mood, and growl inwardly for not noticing the article pinned on the board.

"Numbers were found on the victims right? Well your father sent me the night of the rave and Aidan had the number 5 burned behind his right ear after being attacked by that black creature."I say, showing him the email. He nods, eyes narrowing in wonder.

"So the murders were done by those creatures?"He asks.

"No,"I shake my head. "If they wanted us dead, we would've died in that warehouse. They're searching for something."I say, shifting to scan the drawing of the creature drawn by a witness to google images.

"What are they searching for?"He asks, staring at the picture as it loads to an email I send to our history teacher, who just happened to be Kira's father. Just before I can finish uploading it to google to see if I can find any stories on the creatures themselves, a loud roar irrupts. I wince and turn toward the window.

"It's two wolves. One is Derek and I can only guess the other to be Scott."I say, grabbing Stiles' hand and rushing him out to my car. He sits in the passenger seat trying to call everyone in our group but only Allison answered with a short message.

"Get to the bank."She says, hanging up quickly though the background was full of unnecessary noise. I race to the bank like she said and growl, pushing Stiles to the floor when a piece of concrete is thrown. It's then that I realize it was an alpha fight. Aidan and Ethan were fighting Scott and Isaac while another man I recognized as Ducalian was fighting Derek with Allison and Erica's help. The dark skinned woman, who I now know is Kali, stalks her way toward Stiles and I. I crouch into an animalistic stance in front of him, growling loudly.

"How cute. A vampire and a human. Too bad I'll have to send you back to your father in pieces, Princess."She growls. She knew me? I smirk and charge her. I managed to dodge one swipe of her claws but the other hand caught my side. I hiss in pain and kick her in the ribs, throwing her to the ground. I can hear Lydia run up to Stiles as Allison backs up to them behind me.

"Run!"I growl, biting down onto Kali's arm. She howls in pain and throws me into a wall hard.

"No!"Stiles yells, fighting Lydia and Allison's grip.

"Get out of here!"I growl weakly, sliding my keys toward them. Lydia takes them and tugs him toward the door just as Allison shoots Kali with an arrow. With her attention on her, I grip her hair and slam into the ground, creating a crater. I nod for Allison to leave and throw Kali over the edge of a short ledge. I turn, making sure they were gone, and breathe a sigh of relief for a moment at their absence until Derek howls a gurgled cry of pain. I turn quickly and see Kali standing above him holding onto a pipe she shoved into his chest and into the floor below him.

"Derek!"I cry out in pain, jumping down the long drop. I go to tackle her when Ducalian whistles.

"Don't move."He orders, holding Stiles to his chest and motioning toward Aidan holding Lydia and Ethan holding Allison. I look at Scott and he nods, knowing he'd get Allison, and turn to lock eyes with Lydia.

"Scream."I say sternly, balling my fists.

"Lydia scream!"I growl loudly. She screams as loudly as she can, her banshee powers coming in hand. Aidan and Ethan let them go with ease as if they planned it, but Ducalian throws Stiles to the side with a pained whimper as Kali runs out of the bank.

"No! Stiles!"I call out as he lies unconscious with blood on his forehead. Derek whimpers and grunts for me to take the pipe out. I call Isaac and Scott over, pulling it out quickly. I run toward Ducalian and swing the pipe into his head, gripping his shirt and throwing him to Kali's feet. I motion for Scott to help Derek over to me as I sit with Stiles' head on my lap. I bite both of my wrists and put them over each of their mouths. Derek gags and coughs against my skin as his fangs rub against the torn skin. I growl in pain as the werewolf venom slowly starts to infect me. I pull away from Stiles, afraid of infecting him too, and heal Derek enough to help him home. I groggily take Stiles home, after giving Scott instructions on how to help Derek, and pass out just before the stairs from the pain. Was Stiles okay? I had to check on Derek.

The next morning I woke up to Stiles pacing the room talking on a phone. Was that my cell?

"She's asleep. She passed out at the foot of the stairs last night. I think something's wrong."Stiles says softly, his eyes flickering over to me. He walks to me and hands me the phone, sitting behind me as I sit up.

"Hello?"I say softly.

"Kara, Erica's dead."Derek says coldly, short and sweet and too the point. My heart lurched in my chest painfully as if it was physically breaking.

"No. No no, tell me you're joking."I say, voice cracking in pain and sorrow. Derek fell silent and I knew he was fighting his own battle with sorrow.

"No! No please no!"I cry, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this. No, she couldn't be dead. Stiles wraps his arms around me and takes me phone, hanging up. I turn and cry into his chest, sobbing painfully. He hums and smooths my hair. For what felt like hours I say crying in Stiles' arms. His father didn't make him go to school and said he'd call about our absence. I just couldn't look at her empty seat right now. I wanted to throw something and scream so bad. After a while, I was out of tears and merely sat in the window with my knees in my chest. Only one thought came to mind.

Stiles is obsessed with helping us and solve cases, I'm determined to kill Ducalian.

"Kara?"Stiles calls. I turn toward him slowly. He walks from his desk and toward me holding a few pieces of paper. On the pages were the results from the Google search and the email from our history teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

-Five

After calming down from the news of Erica's passing, I had no choice but to throw myself into the answers about those dark creatures.

"Derek says he's lying and Scott's on his way with Kira to see him."Stiles says, eyes down on my window sill as I get changed. It felt good to be home but I had no time to relax. I pull on a Johnny Cash shirt, faded blue jeans and my black cowboy boots. I turn toward him, buckling my pants and smiling at his sudden nervousness.

"He's lying because he's trying to cover up for his daughter. Kira has an aura in the shape of a fox. No creature I've seen has that, unless she's some sort of kitsune."I say, brushing my hair up into a pony tail. I grab my leather jacket and wave him out behind me.

"Kitsune?"He asks softly. I nod and throw him the keys to his jeep.

"Yes. They're spiritual foxes that have powers. Their tails tell their age and level of power. She must be a kitsune powered by electricity. Her aura looks like lightning but I've never seen that before."I say, flipping through the extra pages of history he printed out for me.

"So Scott's in love with a legit fox?"He chuckles as he pulls into the school lot. I laugh and kiss his cheek before getting out.

"And you've been sleeping with a vampire. I'm sure he can handle a fox."I laugh, taking his hand and walking into the school. He stops and looks at me.

"Oh, not like that. You know that."I say and roll my eyes at his childish manor. He chuckles and kisses my hand, tugging me faster down the halls toward the open door.

"Daddy, what do you know about these creatures?"I can hear Kira ask before we walk into the class room. He nervously looks at us all and shrugs.

"I've never seen those things before."He answers. I roll my eyes and step between him and the board where he was writing his next few lessons on, flashing my fangs. He gasps and falls against his desk.

"We know you know what they are. Is google right? Are these things called Onis and after someone specific?"I say, handing him the pages we printed. He looks at Kira as she reluctantly nods. She didn't like me scaring her father but I didn't have the time to be lied to nor the patience. He stands straight again and wearily watches me. Stiles tugs me to his side to ease his mind and nods for him to look at the notes.

"Yes, Onis are real. They're guardians of sorts. They search for what some may consider demons. They're not meant to be violent unless forced."He says softly, looking up at Kira as if in a warning.

"So if we don't fight them, they won't hurt us?"Kira asks curiously, nudging Scott. He clears his throat and looks up.

"So what are they searching for through our friends?"Scott asks, looking at me. Kira's father looks up and nods.

"They're looking for something dark. Something evil and malevolent."He answers. "Has anyone been scarred?"He asks suddenly, eyes lingering on Kira as if she should know. She nods and his eyes widen.

"Your mother would know more, but it seems they're marking the people they've already checked. Have you all been checked?"He asks, looking at us. Everyone shakes their heads. No one in this room had been yet. Was that a bad thing? I sigh and let Scott and Kira go see her mother about the Onis.

"You can go, Stiles. I have some work to do."I say once we get back in his jeep. He shakes his head and drives me home again, walking inside with me.

"By work I'm guessing that means obsessing over Ducalian and Erica's death."He says with s hint of scornfulness in his tone, closing the door behind me.

"I don't wanna hear it. Especially from you Mr. Obsess over my father's cold cases until I worry everyone within fifteen feet of himself."I growl, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. I move to rip the top off and pour it into a mug when he wraps his arms around me slowly, lovingly. He turns his wrists up to face me, forcing me to look at his throbbing veins. I nudge him away and pour it into the cup, warming it up in the microwave. He looks at me, his dark eyes eating away at my strength.

"I'll feed you."He says softly, the sincerity in his voice scaring me more than anything I've seen in my entire life. He steps in the way as the microwave rings.

"I haven't fed live in a long time. I won't start with you, Stiles."I say faintly, moving him gently and taking a long drink of the thick blood. He sighs and wraps his arms around me, his hands running down my back comfortingly.

"This won't bring Erica back."He whispers, smoothing my hair. I focus on the rim of the mug behind his shoulder to keep from crying.

"Your lack of sleep won't solve those cases either."I whisper, pulling away. I step toward the stairs when he snaps.

"Dammit Karalyn! You were brought here to protect me, why won't you let me protect you?!"He snaps, slamming his fist down onto the counter. I flinch, my eyes shutting involuntarily. Flashes of blood soaked weapons, field and even homes consume me. Erica's beautiful face, slashed and greying with decay burns into my mind. I breathe shakily, setting the mug down successfully before falling to my knees. He snaps out of it and rushes to my side, holding me close. I cling to him and sob.

"You shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have let any of you be there."I whisper through the tears. "I can't protect you and fight for the others. I'm not strong like my father. I'm not built for this kind of pain. I-I can't loose anyone else."I stutter into his chest. He hums and smooths my hair, trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I pull away and sit against the cabinets. "I have to kill him. He's a danger to everyone I love and killed the first friend I've had since Talia. I have to do this. I have to. I have to."I sob, repeating the last sentence several times as if it'd help get the urgency across to us both. He shakes his head slightly and picks me up, carrying me as I cry into his shoulder to the living room. He wraps a blanket around me and brings me my mug, holding me close again. He kisses my hair and rocks me gently.

"I'll try to get some sleep if you try to let us help you track down Ducalian. Derek lost a pack member, he needs this just as much as you do."He whispers, watching me sip the blood and close my eyes in forced satisfaction. I sigh and nod, lying my head against his chest. He lies back and pulls me into his side. I set the mug down after another full and fall asleep next to him.

The next morning I woke up to the obnoxious sound of my phone. I shift and fall off the couch to get it.

"Stiles?"I call out, picking it up off the table next to a note. 'No school for you. Sleep in and feel better soon. I'll be over after. -S'

"Hello?"I answer, stretching.

"Karalyn? Why aren't you at the school?"Derek growls.

"Excuse me? Why are you upset?"I snap back. He growls lowly, his wolf coming through clearly.

"I'm here getting Erica's stuff from her locker. Something's off here, I can feel it, and Stiles says you're at home. Your job is to be with them so get here."He snaps, hanging up. I didn't understand why he was so upset, but the mention of his instinct gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The thought of those creatures coming for the guys gave me chills. They'd fight no matter what. It's who they are, but they'll kill them. I grab my keys and rush to the school and into the office to sign in. Derek passes me in the hall from Erica's locker, glaring at me, until a loud scream irrupts.

"Wake up! Kara!"I hear someone call. I look at Derek and run down the hall to where it came from. History. Shit, Stiles. I rush in and throw open the door, stares from the children around him flashing to me quickly.

"Stiles! Stiles, hey!"I call, pushing through to him. I shove my phone into Kira's hands as she stood closest to us, nodding for her to call his father. I throw myself into Stiles' arms, holding him tight, and kiss his neck soothingly. I hum a song I used to sing him in his dreams softly so only he could hear me. You Are my Sunshine by Johnny Cash.

"You're awake. I'm here. Everything's fine."I say repeatedly, stroking the back of his head as he clings to me. His heart and breathing rate were much too fast. I hush him as everyone in the room becomes deathly quiet and pull away slightly to look into his dilated eyes.

"I've got you. You're awake."I say softly, kissing him hard to calm his rapid breathing. He melts into me and grips me tighter, whimpering for help against my lips.

"Stiles?"His father suddenly calls, worriedly, from the door way.

"Dad?"Stiles asks faintly before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls forward into me. I catch him and help Scott get him out of the room, following the Sheriff out to his squad car.

"What the hell happened back there?"He growls worriedly, looking at Scott in the passenger seat while I stroke Stiles' hair in the backseat.

"He must've been hallucinating and passed out from exhaustion."I say softly, not really understanding any of this either. The Sheriff sighs and pulls into the hospital, waving out Scott's mom. I pick Stiles up and carry him toward the gurney she rushed toward us. I lie him down and walk quickly along side it, holding his hand tight. She wheels it into an empty room and lets me shift him onto a bed.

"Kara?"He mumbles faintly as he stars to stir. Melissa shifts and gives him a shot to put him to sleep finally.

"I'm right here."I say softly, kissing him gently before crawling into bed next to him. Melissa takes the Sheriff's arm and waves them out to let him sleep, but I could hear his worries from the other side of the door.

"Can we have a CAT scan? I'm worried."He says softly, making my heart drop. Was he seeing the same things in his son that he witnessed in his wife before her death? Was he going to die?


	6. Chapter 6

-Six

Scott and I sat with him in the CAT Scan room until the doctor called for us to leave over the intercom.

"Kara."Stiles whispers as Scott leaves, forcing himself to hide a very grim grimace. I turn toward him and look at the she'll of the boy I knew. He wasn't the same. He was paler than usual with dark purple rings under his eyes. He didn't look well and all I wanted was to heal him. I step up to him quickly, wrapping my arms around him and hiding my face in his neck. He holds me close, smoothing my hair.

"They're checking for the same disease my mother had."He states calmly, absentmindedly. I nod slightly, tightening my grip on his thin hospital gown.

"No matter what, I'll never forget you."He whispers, lifting my face up to his. His eyes, seemingly sunken into his head, shined with determination as he slowly inches closer and presses his lips to mine. I step between his legs and kiss him harder. The notion of saying goodbye rendered me crippled. I clung to him until the doctor demanded his release. Even then, Stiles squeezes my hand reassuringly as I walk toward the door. He lies down on the cool table like structure and clears his throat.

"I...I love you, Karalyn."He whispers. I smile to myself, hand gripping the cold door nob tightly as my head drops forward slightly.

"Don't say goodbye to me, yet Stiles."I say softly, afraid he was only saying this to appease my ailing heart in what he believed to be his final moments. I refused to believe they were, even as I step into the surveillance room next to Scott, Melissa and the Sheriff. No one reassured my stubborn sense of hope.

"Oh my."The doctor whispers surprisingly, his voice dipping sadly as his eyes flicker over the monitor. I flash to his side, gripping his shoulder tight enough to get his attention. He looks at us all and sadly explains our fear. He did I fact have the disease. My heart sank into my stomach as Scott held his mother. I step up toward the Sheriff to offer my support just as the lights inside the examination chamber begin to flicker.

"What the hell is going on?"He growls at the doctor. He stammers, quickly trying to regain structure and control as Scott and I rush toward Stiles who was oddly calm for a jumpy teenager.

"Stiles? You okay? Can you hear us?"Scott calls as we step into the room. Simultaneously, the door clicks shut as the lights go out completely.

"I can hear you just fine, my dear."A low voice whispers in my ear, it's lips brushing my sensitive skin. I turn toward it and bare my fangs, finding it harder and harder to see within the chamber just as the man steps up to me.

"Don't forget to breathe, my lovely undead mistress."He murmurs lowly, his finger tips brushing my jaw. I knew that voice, that eerie tone, that gentle touch.

"Oh God."I whisper, too softly for even Scott to hear. It was Stiles. He must be much farther into the disease than we thought. I tried to step toward him to comfort him, though the chamber itself seemed to knock me off my feet. I groan against the floor, lying flat on my back. I could faintly hear Scott and the others calling for me but it was Stiles's low warning that stunned me.

"He will accept me."He whispers as the darkness and dizziness consumes me completely.

-Stiles-

I didn't fight it, the asylum admission, but Karalyn's absence at the gates broke my heart. Scott shrugs faintly, standing next to Kira. I nod slightly and follow my father into the familiar building. Soon enough, I was being locked into my own personal cell. I sigh, lying down on the hard bed, but closing my eyes made me feel worse. With the darkness my eyes left me, I could see Karalyn crying for me. Her beautiful face distorted in pain as her demonic eyes slowly look up at me. She mouths my name sadly, pulling something close. A stake.

"Kara, no!"I cry out, sitting up in bed. The image of her shoving that stake through her chest refused to let me sleep. Had that been a dream? Had I fallen asleep that quickly?

Weeks go by and I still haven't heard from Kara. Each passing day, the dreams get worse and push me to the point of refusing to sleep. Only one doctor understands the feeling and warns me not to sleep, but the longer I go the crazier I feel and the larger this reddish lightning bolt shaped mark gets down my body.

"Stiles."I hear a voice whisper from the door. I turn to look at it just as it creaks open. I stand, walking toward it, but no one was there. Had someone unlocked my door and walked away?

"Stiles."I hear the same haunting voice call from down the hall. I look around for anyone who may be surveying the grounds before running down the hall.

"Hello?"I call softly, stepping up to the basement door where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Hiya Stiles."A young boy about my age smiles. I recognized him. He was my roommate for the first few days. I tilt my head question lay at him and open my mouth to say something when he hits me, knocking me out.

-Karalyn-

"Stiles!"I call out to him as the boy hits him and drags him into a chair across the room from me. He straps him down and turns back to me with a sickly twisted grin.

"Let him go!"I growl, screaming out in pain when he wraps my already bound wrists with silver chains. These damn holy water soaked ropes were burning away my skin, but these chains were eating away at me with razor sharp points.

"Stiles!"I call out for him as I thrash in the seat again. The boy hits me and chuckles as Stiles slowly stirs.

"K-Kara?"He stammers, jerking to get to me. He curses at the restraints and calls out for the boy.

"I can't, Stiles. I was ordered to do this."He smiles, revving a drill next to my head. Stiles looks at me with pain in his eyes and jerks again.

"No! Let her go!"He growls. I grip the arm rails and look at him, tears in my eyes.

"I'll heal, Stiles. As long as you're alive, I'll be fine."I say softly.

"Oh no Kara. He's thought about that too. Those is pure silver."The boy says, motioning toward the drill bit. I gulp and force a smile for Stiles.

"No! Let her go! I'm the one you want!"He growls, thrashing.

"I don't want you Stiles. He does."The boy says, moving closer. I flinch as the drill burns my temple.

"Who? What does he want?"Stiles cries in fear, anger and panic. The boy stops and steps into my view of him.

"He wants you. He says you know what he really wants."He explains vaguely, stepping back toward me. I watch as Stiles' face slowly slips from panic into tranquil knowingness. He looks up at me and nods slightly.

"I love you."He whispers again.

"Don't you say goodbye to me, Stiles. Don't you do it."I say, thrashing around to get my hands on him. Pain struck my heart so deeply, I sobbed almost instantly as he lies back and closes his eyes. Slowly, his facial features relax and his fingers slip from the arm rests of his chair.

"Stiles!"I cry out for him, straining to hear his heart beat over my own panicked senses. Suddenly, before I could even move, he flinches enough to break the restrains. The boy smirks and shifts to drill into my head. I cry out in fear, gripping the chains through the pain, until Stiles himself steps up to my side.

"Let her go."He says calmly, his voice dropping into a dreadfully sexy monotone. I sit up happily, smiling faintly through the tears. Something wasn't right. He wasn't strong enough to get through those restraints. I yelp when he shifts, hitting the boy and ripping my restrains.

"Stiles says hi."He says with a sick smirk just before the few light bulbs new us explode, leaving us in pitch black darkness.


End file.
